Kingdom Hearts: The Farthest Darkness
by Nexvesica
Summary: Sora is now age 19, content with his life and love, however when a mysterious message from Riku appears, he must travel to take on the most dangerous of all evils. Kingdom Hearts and Avatar Crossover Fanfic, Book 1, rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**A Message from the lair of Deathblade155**

**Greetings fellow readers, authors, enthusiasts, etc. My name is Deathblade155, though I am more commonly known as Deathblade15 (name was already taken). This is my very first fanfic and I do not expect great results from the story. This is a mosh pit of ideas that I have formed in my head, which I believe, when properly formed, will make a good story.**

**Some of the games, books, and cartoons I plan on using within this book I do not expect to fit perfectly together. Then again, when has any Disney game, except maybe Pirates, fit perfectly and blended together so well. Kingdom Hearts is my favorite possible game and I do not plan on going full canon as this takes place later in future time where Sora is around the age of 19. I have no idea whether he is or isn't that age in KH3, but when that game is released, hopefully soon, do not expect me to make the necessary changes to keep KH canon.**

**So to finally conclude this I do hope you enjoy my story, and please advise, not bitch and moan, on whether or not I screwed up Sora's personality, clothing, spikiness of hair, etc. Just kindly inform me of my mistakes and I'll do the best in my ability to change it.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read/comment this.**

**Sincerely,**

**Deathblade155**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Avatar: TLA, Harry Potter, Halo, Gears of War, Resident Evil, and anything else I throw into the story. This is purely a multiple crossover fanfic that I hope my fans (should I have any) enjoy.**

**Note: This is an edited version of chapter 1, it looks much better than the original version I made and I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: **

**New Beginnings**

The warm summer air blew ever so briskly over him, his spiked auburn hair gently swaying in the wind. He wore a white t-shirt and black jacket with baggy black pants, and his usual necklace with the crown pendant was around his neck. His chestnut eyes seemed to glow and sparkle, completely reflecting the image of the setting sun that was lowering beyond the horizon and the glimmering waves in the beautifying light. The scent of sea salt was strong at his usual hangout, and left a tingling sensation in his nose, one that had become a familiarity to him.

He closed his eyes, remembering the days of being much younger, leaning on the same paopu fruit tree, watching the same sunset, the same waves, feeling the same wind, with his close childhood friends. He smiled, remembering the pretty red-head, the one who he deeply loved and adored, and his silver haired ally, his turquoise eyes giving off an adventurous glow.

He opened his eyes again at the sound of a girl's voice, "Hey Sora!"

He turned his head round seeking the angelic sound, and smiled, "Kairi!"

She smiled back gleefully, her deep red hair, gently sweeping her upper back as she walked over to meet him. She wore a short blue skirt and a black tank top under a white jacket, bracelets adorned her wrists and she wore her usual white shoes. As she approached her lover she motioned her head towards the tree and hopped atop it.

Instinctively Sora pulled himself up next to her and wrapped a protective arm around her. In response to his gesture she rested her head atop his shoulder then looked up at him.

"Our island is beautiful isn't it?" she asked him.

"Yea…" he replied, "why did we want to leave it in the first place?"

"Because we got tired of it, or at least Riku convinced us to get tired of it, then he had you as support. You and him wanted to leave on an adventure and dragged me along for the ride."

"Well we certainly got plenty of that for the past few years," Sora retorted with a grin.

"Oh yea, definitely."

They started to laugh and a bright light streaked across the sky.

"Oh Sora," she said with wonder, "a shooting star make a wish."

"Hmm… I wish…that this would last forever."

"What would?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"This," he kissed her gently on the lips, it slowly turning more passionate and deep.

For the few seconds, which seemed like an eternity, the streak they assumed was a shooting star, grew larger and brighter with each passing moment. The bright light caused them to look toward it. Then Sora realized it was heading towards them.

"Get down!" he grabbed her arm and the two narrowly dodged it. When the looked back the light had streaked right through the tree and crashed into the rocky wall behind them. Sora looked towards the scorched hole as he stood helping Kairi to her feet as well. He cautiously approached the burning cavern and examined its surroundings. It was fortunate that it had landed in this location and not his and Riku's secret cave, nor the island houses.

He noticed a gleaming object at the center of a decent sized crater. Approaching it he saw that it was a tiny disk, with a little blue lens on it. He moved his hand to retrieve it, when the device sparked and flared, the sudden startle causing Sora to topple over. It started to project an image which was fuzzy at first, until a clear projection of Riku's body came up. He was wearing blue pants, a yellow and white-lined jacket, his hair seemed to have grown longer and a silver goatee had formed on his chin.

"Riku?" Sora asked questioningly.

"Sora, I don't have much time, and there are a lot of things I can't tell you..."

"Great, a recorded image," Sora groaned, "and the cliché 'I can't tell you everything' is really starting to get to me," he folded his arms across his chest.

Riku, seeming to know what Sora had said, replied saying, "I know it bugs you not to hear everything Sora, but it's the King's orders, he told me to keep discrepancy of the current situation." Sora sighed, but finally decided to listen to what he had to say.

"You're needed again Sora, the Heartless have started claiming worlds on the outer edge of space, and we need another Keyblade master… we need you Sora…"

Sora stared at the projection listening intently to Riku's words. Again he was needed, to fight off the darkness, the Heartless, and possibly Nobodies. _Just another average day in my average life_, he thought.

"The King has sent you a gummi ship to take you to the first world you're to visit; it should be arriving shortly."

Sora looked down and pondered, what does he expect me to do there? And…what of Donald and Goofy? From time to time his thoughts had wandered towards his two comrades. He prayed to the stars daily, wishing for them to be safe. Now more then ever though, would he get to see them this time?

Seeming to once again read Sora's mind, Riku said, "as for Donald and Goofy, you'll see them soon enough," Sora looked up, "they're currently on a special mission, which I cannot reveal to you, for the King."

"You just really know me don't you Riku," Sora grinned.

"Yes," Riku responded, returning the grin, "I have to go now, but I wish you luck on your journey, take care now."

The image slowly faded away, the device fizzed out in a spark of smoke. Automatic self-destruct, classy. Sora turned about and exited the hole the recorder had made. Looking at Kairi with a somber look he approached her.

"Sora what is it?" Kairi asked a concerned tone to her voice.

"A message," he looked at her.

She sighed realizing what he meant by that, "you have to go again… don't you?"

"I wish I didn't, but I have to, duty calls."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Sora, I want you to keep safe, fight hard, stay alive. I don't want to lose you like I lost you those other times."

"This time it'll be different, I promise."

She walked over to him and held onto him, he held onto her, she rested her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"Come back safe."

"I always do," he gently kissed her forehead, and in a beam of light he was gone, his body had teleported to the gummi ship.

She looked up into the sky a small tear trickling down her cheek.

"You'd better."

* * *

… **End Chapter 1**

**Hope you enjoyed the revised version of chapter one, if you want the original version, don't ask for it, I've burned it and its never coming back. Suck it up crybaby!**

**This is Deathblade155 signing out**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting and The Garden

**A message from the lair of Deathblade155:**

**Thanks to everyone who started reading the fanfic and… well this is all I can think of… besides saying sorry for not posting it sooner. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar: TLA**

**Note: this chapter has been edited and revised by yours truly**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**The Meeting and Return to the Garden**

It had been a while since Sora last flew the Highwind. Sora's personal and sturdy gummi ship with fire boosters and twin thunder cannons, along with a lock on laser and high maneuverability it was a foe to be reckoned with among the stars. He even remembered the first time he rode in this ship, his meeting with Donald and Goofy, how they offered to take him to find his friend, and that stupid smile he did to travel with them. They were all good memories, ridiculous memories…but good ones.

The annoying ping and cool female voiced stated to Sora that he would be arriving at his destination shortly, it had been only hours ago that he left his island…and Kairi. That was about the worst thing he had to deal with since he became a Keyblade master, worse than the Heartless, worse than the Nobodies, worse than Xemnas, was the loss of Kairi. It was a difficult journey to try and find her or the whole year he was asleep while she waited for his return, but in the end they each other. This time he wouldn't have her worry and wait for him for so long, he would make this journey a short one..

His ship started beeping, "arriving at destination," came the cool female voice. Looking out the window he was both shocked and excited at the world he was at.

"No way," he exclaimed.

He knew exactly where he was, the castle atop the world loomed ominously over it, he whispered aloud, "Radiant Garden…"

* * *

The image of the gummi ship flickered in a stone platform as the shadowed figures observed the Keyblade master begin his decent towards the planet's surface.

"And so the surface dweller hero is making his way to the far reaches of the galaxy to find his friend," her voice was old, yet calm, almost motherly, she wore a long gown and a hood craned over her head, tentacles wisped gently along the floor, "a pity that he shall not succeed in his quest."

He will however prove a threat to us," a man spoke, his voice calm with a serious tone to it, he wore a black leather coat and sunglasses, his blond hair was combed over and gelled, "He has proven so by overcoming many foes, Heatless, Nobodies and Organization included."

"Bah," an old alien figure exclaimed, he wore a golden crown with a blue holograph and flowing red robes, his voice was old, wise and arrogant, "he is a human, a child no less, he can not- will not succeed. The Covenant will make sure of that."

"You should know Truth that humans are not as weak as you so believe, I should know, I was human once," a smile crossed the man's lips.

"He is right after all," a man with a English accent spoke this time, he wore a brown trench coat and no undershirt, his hair was blonde and went down the length of his neck, "Especially genetically enhanced humans such as Wesker and myself, but this boy has magic on his side."

"As do we Liquid," a man spoke softly, and snake like. His face was white as a ghost, two slits took the place of where a nose should have been and his eyes were a venomous green. He wore a long black cloak that seemed to move with the very shadows, "I am the most powerful wizard in this room, with my magic leading us, this boy shall fall."

"You only wish to protect your interests Riddle, as do the rest of us," another man spoke, his voice was gruff, yet powerful, he wore red robes bearing a crest in the shape of a flame, a crown adorned his head in the same flaming crest.

"You dare speak my name Ozai? Or are you forgetting that I am the dark lord?" replied the wizard, calmly yet with a sinister hint.

"Apparently we are both forgetting each other's proper titles aren't we? Or have you forgotten that I am the Fire Lord?"

"Enough, Ozai, Voldemort, your petty squabble shall get us nowhere!" the Locust queen spoke loudly, angered by their lack of cooperation.

"Yes you two," stated Wesker, "we're here to cooperate and come up with a plan to rid ourselves of yet another problem that threatens us all. We don't have the time to address each other by their proper titles."

"This is why humanity is a vile race," shouted Truth, "committing the sins of heresy, arguing amongst themselves and, above all, defiling the ancient forerunner artifacts, such as the demon has done. This is why none of you shall walk the path, why you shall be left behind while we traverse the great journey to reclamation."

It wasn't long before Truth's statement caused another outbreak of fighting to occur, and at the same time, within the shadows, he was listening.

"Silence!" A booming voice shouted, "all of you silence!"

The shouting immediately stopped, "If we cannot hope to cooperate with one another, then how do we expect to stop the threat riding in that ship?"

The voice remained within the shadows, content not to show himself among the group, all that could be seen were glowing eyes of crimson.

"Now we shall discuss of how to rid this…troubling child."

And so their meeting began.

* * *

It had been a while since Sora had been to this place, the city itself was in much better condition than previous years had shown. The castle's restoration was also coming along quite nicely, only a few holes remained in the structure. He looked around the town checking quickly to see if any of his old friends were here.

"Must be at Merlin's house," he presumed.

Traveling down the marketplace he saw the happy faces of the townspeople. They were playing, laughing, shopping and bartering for goods; truly Radiant Garden seemed more at peace than his last visit. He continued along the road, went down the stairs and saw the house.

Merlin's house, nothing more than a normal one floor house was home to the Radiant Garden Restoration Group, originally, the Hollow Bastion Restoration Group. Whatever the name be, it still had the same purpose, reforming the city into its original state, no Heartless, no Nobodies, just pure radiant light.

He slowly approached the house and knocked on the door, it opened and out poked the head of an all too familiar face, the second one he saw when he first came to Traverse Town. She wore a headband and a blue shirt with tan short shorts, socks traveled up to her knees and fingerless gloves adorned her hands.

"Sora!" Yuffie shouted, her arms reaching out, hugging him tightly, "how's it going kiddo?"

"Gah!" her unexpectedness was not so much a surprise, "great Yuffie," he struggled under her grip, "can you let go? You're crushing me"

She let go of him, "Sorry," she chuckled nervously, then regained her composure, "we've been waiting for you, come on step inside," she retreated into the house, her shout ringing to the outside, "Hey everyone Sora's here!"

He stepped inside and was greeted by everyone there. Cid was first by clapping the adolescent's shoulder. The middle aged man's dirty blonde and slicked back hair was starting to grey along the sides, his usual goggles were around his forehead, he wore a dirty white t-shirt and jeans, finally, as was accustom to his persona, he was smoking a cigarette.

Next to greet him was Aerith, she gave him a hug as well, though it was easier to bear than Yuffie's. She wore a pink dress and her hair was braided, reaching down to her upper back, the familiar pink bow adorned her, keeping the braid intact.

Next was Merlin, who, surprisingly, didn't seem to have changed as much as Sora thought he would have, in fact if there was any change he seemed to have grown younger. His wrinkles were still there, his beard was still very long, reaching down the front of his night blue robes. He wore a hat which was crooked at the top and his half moon spectacles gleamed in the light.

"It's been a while Sora," the last to greet him being Leon. He wore his black jacket and jeans along with his necklace, the pendant in the shape of a lion's head. His brown hair was longer and a few strands ran along his face. Not much seemed to change about the enigmatic man.

"So I hear you were expecting me?" asked Sora.

"Yes, Riku sent a message to us not long ago, he said we had to supply you with an upgrade," replied Leon.

"What kind of upgrade?"

"A trans-galactic wormhole generator that's what, upgrade," Cid answered, saying the last word mockingly.

"A transy what?" Sora asked confused.

"Damn boy, you still thick in the head, I thought being gone for two years you would've wised up a bit."

"Hey!" Sora glared at him.

"Anyways," Cid stated, shrugging off the glare, "it's a gummi part that'll shoot you right across the galaxy in a few minutes, rather than the months it takes getting from this system to the next."

"In other words you're making my travel time quicker?"

"Right, maybe you aren't a lost cause after all," Cid grinned, "at least you caught onto that quick enough."

Sora glared at Cid again, who once again shrugged it off and walked past Sora.

"I'll be able to fit the piece on lickity split, just give me a couple minutes alright?" With that Cid walked out the door, leaving the rest of the crew inside.

"So why am I going so far out?" Sora asked questioningly.

"Because Riku needs your help, a few weeks ago we got a message from the king that he felt something dark going on in the outer systems," stated Leon.

"Riku was sent to investigate," Yuffie continued, "he found something out there, now he needs your help."

"Riku's asking for my help?" Sora chuckled, "that's a first."

"This isn't a laughing matter," scolded Leon, a look so serious that it made Sora quiet down.

"More and more stars are disappearing daily out there Sora," explained Aerith, "it was so much a problem earlier, but now its starting to raise questions and concerns."

"Someone or something is causing the Heartless to consume more quickly," Leon continued, "at this rate once they're done there, they'll move out here. When that happens, bad things are gonna happen to the galaxy."

"So something really serious is happening out there huh...I'd better get out there quickly then."

Leon nodded, at the same time, Cid came back in, "Alright kid, your ships all fixed up, good luck out there."

"Be careful Sora," said Aerith, "just keep your inner light strong and you'll defeat whatever darkness may be out there."

"I will Aerith," he smiled softly, "the town looks great guys, you've done a great job here."

They all said their goodbyes and Sora bolted out the door, headed up some stairs and entered his ship and took off. He noticed a new button was flashing with pre-set coordinates, the obvious handy work of Cid.

"Alright let's see what this thing can do."

Sora pressed the flashing button, a countdown initiated and the ship lurched forward with a sudden acceleration. Sora was flown into his seat, clenching on for dear life as streaks of white light shot all around the ship. He was beginning to wonder if this warp drive thing was such a good idea.

* * *

… **End Chapter 2**

**Hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Just playing the role of Cid was a fun experience. Please rate and review this chapter.**

**Until next time, this is Deathblade155 signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Land of Four Nations

**A message from the lair of Deathblade155**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading my fanfic and to the people who've added me in their favorites. I'm getting really excited on writing this and have been brainstorming for a while on which place to write on first. So after careful consideration I have picked my first place, mainly because it's my favorite. So hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Read previous chapters to find the disclaimer**

**Note: This Chapter has been revised by yours truly**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Land of Four Nations**

The ship lurched forward once more and came to a complete stop, causing whiplash to poor Sora. He put a hand to the side of his ship in order to straighten himself out, and hopefully hold his lunch. After a few minutes of letting the nausea subside he pulled himself together and grabbed the wheel of the ship.

"Never… again," he groaned out the words and started typing on the navigation controls, "computer what's the location of the," he heaved a little bit then groaned out the rest, "nearest world?"

A cool female voice responded, "Approximately 21 kilometers south-south-west of the ship's current position, Master Sora."

If it wasn't for the recent head trauma the ship caused him he might have actually appreciated hearing that.

"Right," burping a little he stated, "plot a course for that world, we're landing there first."

"Affirmative, plotting course… activating thrusters…hyper drive system engaged…jumping in 3..."

"Say what!" Sora realizing what was going on.

"2…"

"Nononononononono."

"1…"

"Stop!"

"Jumping."

Sora's stomach gave another lurch as he jettisoned forward through the stars.

* * *

He sat alone on a cliff, his body turned toward the sea; he concentrated all his mind, body and spirit, on the battle that would occur. It was a nerve-wracking feeling, knowing what he had to do, yet he just had to convince himself it was for a greater good or was it for a greater evil? His thoughts were interrupted when a presence rustled at his mind, a familiar and friendly one, it felt as though the presence and himself were one, and in truth, they were.

He opened his eyes to see the old figure of Roku floating before him. The spirit of the old bender wore the red robes of his nation, his white hair reaching down the length to his upper back which only slightly outstretched his white beard. Atop his head in a bun was the crown of a fire nation prince. His brown eyes gave off seriousness, while still showering the young boy before him with kindness.

"Hello Aang," his voice spoke of years of wisdom with a gentle kindness to the old one's good heart, "it is good to see you again."

"Hello Roku," the boy put a fist to his open palm and bowed in respect, "and it's good to see you as well," the child smiled brightly, "what brings you here?"

"The reason I have come, Aang, is to convey a message of the utmost importance."

"What is it?" Aang eyed Roku curiously.

"Strange and dark creatures come to aid the Fire Lord, creatures the likes of which, even I or any other of your predecessors have had to encounter."

Aang's eyes widened with concern, he wondered what kind of creatures would aid someone like the fire lord.

"But do not fear my friend; help is on the way even as we speak. A powerful warrior who has dealt with these creatures before, he will be a great asset in your upcoming campaign. You will find him here Aang."

Roku closed his eyes and opened them, a bright light shining through Aang's mind like a thousand suns. Images started popping into his mind as to where the warrior would come. Aang saw what the warrior looked like, no older than Sokka and wearing unusual clothing not discernable of any nation. As strange as the situation seemed he trusted the words of Roku and knew he would have to find this warrior quickly.

"Thank you Roku, I'll head there now."

"Hurry now Aang, time is of the essence."

With that spoken the old figure dissipated, returning back to the spirit world. Aang, understanding the situation at hand, quickly ran towards the campsite his friends were at to tell them of this news.

* * *

Sora slammed down onto the ground and slowly stood up groaning. When his ship returned back into normal space it teleported to the ground. The suddeness of both jumps, including his ground trip nearly made him vomit, fortunately he was able to hold it in.

"Ugh, I never remembered… warping to be that… ugh."

Slowly regaining his composure he took in his surroundings. It was a small clearing in a jungle like area, tall trees pierced the skies around him. He could smell something burning, locating the source of the smell he saw black smoke rising through the clearing. Immediately he assumed the smoke was a campfire, then a thought occurred to him.

"_With a campfire, that means people, and with people that means an answer as to where I am,"_

Before he could even take his first steps, the sound of rustling leaves caught his attention. He turned and found black bug like humanoids closing around him. Their bodies were small, their eyes glowed yellow, a creature that, no matter how hard he tried, he never could avoid.

"Heartless," he said with disdain, "of course you'd be my welcoming committee," he mused to the creatures.

Sora whipped out his hand and light engulfed it forming into the mystic Keyblade. He knew exactly how to handle the Heartless, and that these type of Heartless were easy to take care. He pointed the crown shaped head of the blade at one of the bug like shadows, daring it to strike him.

They lunged themselves at him; he expertly dodged the creatures and countered with a slash to the one closest to him. The shadow disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Sora turned to the others and charged them, cutting, slashing, and stabbing at the creatures with his blade of pure light. These kills were just too easy.

Sora hadn't fought Heartless in a long time and, seeing how well he was doing, made him cocky. As he fought the creatures he didn't see the red claw of a soldier coming towards him. It cut through part of his shirt's sleeve to tatters and barely grazed the edge of his skin. In shock he turned to face his assailant and cast an aero spell sending the slightly larger Heartless flying. He threw his Keyblade in a spinning arc and pierced through the creature, disintegrating it in a black haze. The sword flew back into Sora's hand and he proceeded to finish off the rest of the shadows.

The battle lasted only for a few minutes, all was quiet now and the air was clear. He hefted his sword onto his shoulder and he gave himself a metaphorical pat on the back. He then heard more noises from behind and prepared himself for another fight. This time, however he was faced with, not Heartless, but five men in red armor with a flame like symbol across their chest plates. The 3 in front of the group had swords and spears drawn, the men on the outer edge wore white masks with two eye holes and three vertical slits for breathing. Their helmets were different from the others demonic looking horns sticking out from each side of their helms.

"Oh…" Sora slightly surprised and relieved at the same time, "civilization at last," he made his sword disappear and approached the apparent soldiers to greet them.

"Halt!" The soldier up front shouted and Sora stopped in his tracks, "by decree of Fire Lord Ozai no civilian is to be inside any restricted military zone, you will leave now or you will be taken into custody."

The soldiers raised their blades threateningly at Sora. He didn't know that he was a civilian to this Fire Lord guy, nor did he realize where exactly he had landed, but he didn't like the idea of spending a night or two in jail. He figured it better to be off for now and avoid anymore trouble.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be here," Sora raised his hands innocently, "I'm just passing by, I'll be on my way now," he claimed walking away from the group of soldiers.

"Sir!" one soldier exclaimed

"What is it private?" the soldier next to him asked.

"Sir its him!"

"Who?"

"The Avatar!"

Sora was more confused even more now and it appeared the leader who had addressed Sora earlier was as well.

"That's not the Avatar you dolt!"

"Yes it is, look. He's got strange clothing not in accordance to any existing nation, he controls the wind element, he's young, and he's got the arrowhead tattoo," he pointed out every spot on Sora in according order.

Sora followed the pointing finger to his ripped sleeve, a tattoo of a heart with an arrow running through it, Kairi's name written upon it and in full display. He blushed a bit at the thought of being mistaken over a tattoo dedicated to the one he loved.

"That's not him" The leader whacked the private on the head, "this is him," he pulled out a flyer and pointed to a picture of a boy, bald with a blue arrowhead tattoo across his head, right next to a picture of...

"Ohh… but then, why is his picture on there as well?"

The leader looked at the paper again and his face seemed to pale slightly. He looked back up at Sora, then down at the paper, then back to Sora again. Sora knew he was in trouble now, and amid the cries of "Seize him!" he was already sprinting into the jungle. He leapt over fallen trees, sprinted past rocks, and kept his momentum up. His constant obstacle course challenges with Riku had honed his skills in situations such as these.

He figured he was in the clear, the soldiers now farther and farther away, until he reached another clearing, that lead towards the edge of a cliff. When he saw it he came to a skidding stop, nearly losing his balance and falling into the jagged rocks below. Once regaining balance he turned round and saw the 5 men, blades raised and at the ready, the two on the outer side had flames glowing in their hands.

"It's over Keyblade wielder!" The officer shouted.

Sora readied himself for a fight and suddenly saw a tiny glint past the soldiers. A boomerang came flying out from the jungle and struck the private hard on his head, he collapsed to the ground. The other soldiers, surprised, tensed and began searching through the trees from where the weapon came from. Then a rock flew out through the trees, striking the other soldier and sending him careening over the cliff's edge.

Tree vines popped out from above latching onto the soldiers with fire by their ankles, dragging them up through the trees. The leader now scared looked at Sora, then back into the jungle. He tried to run, but then a gust of wind caught the man up sending him flying over the cliff and down into the sea. Sora tensed up, uncertain of what had caused the soldiers demise. Then he saw them four figures made their way into the clearing , all of them wore the same red clothing as the soldiers, but they weren't soldiers armor.

Sora kept his guard up, and asked, "Who are you?"

The youngest looking one stepped forward, his eyes were gray, and his ears seemed too large for his head, and his hair was short and black. A red headband, with a strange symbol, was wrapped around his forehead.

He spoke up, "My name is Aang," he then removed the headband revealing a large blue arrowhead tattoo, "I'm the Avatar."

* * *

… **End Chapter 3**

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3 of KHTFD; please, do the 4 R's of a fanfic. Read, Rate, Review, Rant to your friends. Thanks again for those who added me to their favorites.**

**Until next time, this is Deathblade155 signing off.**


	4. Chatper 4: Who is the Avatar?

**Message from the lair of Deathblade155**

**Greetings readers, sorry for the delay on posting chapter 4, but for the past few days some personal issues came up that occupied my time in thought than this story did. However it's all past now, so I got back onto the story. Hopefully you'll all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Halo, Gears of War, Harry Potter, Avatar TLA, Metal Gear Solid, Star Wars, and, for the final addition, Code: Lyoko. This is merely a crossover fanfic that I hope my fans (should I have any) enjoy.**

**Note: This chapter has been revised, by yours truly**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Who is the Avatar?**

Sora stared dumbfounded at the kid. _He's the Avatar?_ Sora thought. After a few moments Sora finally straightened himself out, he'd seen weirder things than a goofy kid claiming to be… whatever an Avatar was. That goon in red seemed pretty serious when he pointed Sora out to be the Avatar. Plus with a name like that, he's got to be important.

"So you're the avatar, huh?" Sora asked questioningly, "And the Avatar is..?"

"Is this guy serious Aang?" A teenager, close to Sora's age, scoffed. The teen had short hair put into a short tail, he wore red robes with cut off sleeves. His skin was very dark and his eyes were brown.

"Come on Aang this guy's a weirdo, I mean look at the set-up he's got, your past whatever must be crazy or something."

"Hey, you're one to talk," Sora retorted.

The teen stopped in his tracks, turned and stared at Sora, "I mean, what the heck is that suppose to be?" Sora said referring to the tail on his head.

"This," he said pointing to it, "Is a warrior's wolf tail."

"Can you even call that a tail," Sora chuckled, "it looks more like a stub to me."

"Well aren't you just a riot and what's this suppose to be," he said pointing to Sora's hair,

"your hair looks like it came off a Boar-Q-Pine."

"Hey my hair is…" Sora paused, "what the heck is a Boar-Q-Pine?"

"See he doesn't even know what a Boar-Q-Pine is, come on Aang."

"But Sokkaaa," Aang groaned, "Roku told me that he's the one who's supposed to help us."

"Him? He doesn't even look like he can take on a fly, let alone a fire nation army."

"You wanna bet on that?" Sora growled fiercely.

Sokka got up close, matching the growl, "Make my day."

"Enough, both of you!" a girl pushed both Sora and Sokka out of each other's face. She was, in every way, stunning, from the curves along her red robes, to her blue eyes, to the large stems wrapped in gold rings, in her long hair. Like Sokka she was also dark skinned. Truly a lovely sight, but not as lovely as the one he knew he loved. Currently he only considered the three of them acquaintances, the teen name Sokka, as more of a rival.

"But Katara, he's challenging me, plus he made fun of my hair."

"Your hair looks nice Sokka, but the real reason we're here is so Aang can talk to this guy."

Sokka grumbled and turned away stalking out into the jungle, Katara sighed, "Toph will you go after him?"

"What do I look like his babysitter?" The second girl looked no older than the Avatar; she wore red clothing, but no shoes. Her hair was done up in some kind of bun, and her eyes were grey, she seemed to be staring at something, yet nothing. Was she...

"Could you please just do it?"

"Alright fine, I'll make sure he doesn't stub his toe on a rock or something."

Toph walked into the woods, leaving Aang, Katara, and Sora. All three stared at one another.

"Alright, so to answer my question, who or what, is the Avatar?"

"Me, I'm the guy who masters the four elements and saves the world."

Sora stared blankly, "You've still got me lost here, but if those goons in red were scared of you, then I'm pretty sure you're important. And, as they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Sora shrugged, "or something like that anyways."

"So you'll help us then?"

"Yeah sure, just uh, inform me on the details on the what, how, and when, oh and the name's Sora," he said pointing at himself with his thumb.

As Aang and Katara lead Sora back to their encampment, Aang explained everything that had happened to him during the summer. When he was released from his icy prison after 100 year hibernation, how the fire nation had started a war for global conquest, Sozen's Comet, the invasion plan, and information on his past lives and abilities.

"So you found me," Sora asked, "because a past live in spirit form told you of me?"

"That's right," Aang replied, "it sounds crazy…doesn't it?"

"Yea, I guess," Sora replied nervously chuckling, _oh you don't know the half of it_.

* * *

The hall of the Fire Lords meeting chamber was quiet, except for the crackling of the flames before him. He looked down upon his two children, Azula, his daughter, a natural in fire bending and the devious mastermind who plotted the downfall of the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se. Zuko, his son, the dishonored and exiled prince, who had come home to take his rightful place at the throne for killing the Avatar.

"Azula, you may give your report," Ozai instructed his daughter with a waving hand.

"Yes father," she replied, "scouts indicate that the one called the Keyblade Master has entered our world."

"Good, good, then he has played right into our trap."

"Shall I dispose of him father?" Azula asked, a devilish grin gracing her lips.

Zuko inwardly looked upon that smile with disdain, he hated it, hated it ever since he was a child. That was her mark of evil, her smile, and her desire to crush her opponents only further fueled the flame it. It made him sick just to look upon that smile.

"No Azula," the smile disappeared, "we'll wait for the invasion, wait for them all to fall into our trap, to be slaughtered like the filthy dogs they are. That is when you'll have your fun my daughter, as will you, my son."

"Yes father," both replied.

"Now go, I have others matters to attend to."

Both bowed and exited the chamber. Once the door was closed Ozai moved his eyes behind him, "I know you're there, Gelradan."

A shadow emerged from behind Ozai, "do you truly trust them to take on the Keyblade Master? Let alone the Avatar?"

"No, I don't, Azula betrayed that trust when she lied about the Avatar's death, and Zuko, he was a traitor from the very beginning, why I did not slay the boy when he came from his mother's womb, I'll never know. However, this is more of a test for Azula, if she does her part right, then I may consider her for a reward."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I plan to send you of course, not to kill them, no that would be too soon, I want to see them squirm," Ozai said.

"What would you have me do?"

"I want you to strike fear into their hearts, make them suffer as much as you please, however you will NOT kill them and when you're done, you will capture one of their own."

"Who shall it be?"

"This one," Ozai handed a picture to the man, and he looked over it.

"I see," he looked back to Ozai, "this one is special, no?"

"Indeed, she is," Ozai smiled fiendishly.

* * *

For the next few days Sora had been informed on the invasion plan of the fire nation, the solar eclipse, and the elimination of Fire Lord Ozai. Sora had to admit, for someone like Sokka who seemed, more or less, unusual; he was a pretty good tactician. Training was also a regular for the group, and Sora saw some amazing things.

The elemental bending that the group possessed was an amazing sight. To see boulders the size of huts being lifted without strings or wire, powerful gusts of wind coming from nowhere and knocking you off your feet, then the water bending, it seemed the most beautifying and calming. How it smoothly and flexibly lifted in the air, grabbing its opponent, the motions of the bender, and the gleam as the water particles hit sunlight; it was both deadly and enchanting.

The truly amazing portion of the training was the duels between Sokka and Sora. The sparks really flew between them, whether it be their glares or the clashing of their blades. Both wanted revenge on the insults of their hairstyles, and neither backed down. It was only until they, completely exhausted, collapsed to the ground, the duel was called off. It was after the first intense duel that both truly appreciated the other for their skills, smarts, and worst of all jokes.

It was the last day before the invasion force would arrive, and the training seemed to intensify. Aang, who had been very jumpy for the past few days, seemed to calm down with the new addition to their group. During lunchtime they all shared their own little bits of conversation towards the upcoming invasion, while they all ate and discussed, Toph heard something, her head perked up.

"Uhh, guys," she said looking off in another direction.

"What is it Toph?" said Sokka between a mouthful of meat.

"We've got company."

"I didn't know you could feel through the water Toph," Katara said quizzically.

"I can't, it's not coming from the water, they're coming through the trees," Toph's eyes widened and she was pointing towards the jungle.

Dark figures started protruding forth. They came in one by one, about the height of the kids, each wore red armor, and wielding twin scimitars, spears, or katana.

"Fire Nation Soldiers?" Sokka yelled out jumping up and unsheathing his sword, "How did they find us?"

Sora looked on the soldier's chest plates, "those aren't fire nation," he said instantly recognizing the black heart with a red cross going through it, "those are Heartless!"

He drew his Keyblade, the weapon materializing in his hands.

"Those are Heartless?" Sokka yelled out.

"Yea," he said, getting himself into a defensive stance, "whatever you do, don't let them touch you."

Sora charged forward and the others followed suit, Sora lashed out at the first one and it disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, a heart rising above it. Sora turned in time to block an attack coming for him. Toph threw rocks at the Heartless, and blocked any oncoming blade attacks by bending rock walls between them and her. She then punched out causing the rock to jerk forward and slam into the Heartless, sending them into a cloud of black smoke.

Sokka's sword training had really paid off. He was able to easily block and counter each of the creature's attacks. He flourished his blade, made use of his environment, and took every advantage a swordsman would use. He hacked into the black creatures only to have his cuts sped up by their death into the darkness.

Katara's water bending made short work of any heartless by easily cutting into them with water whips and ices shards. Even though at one point they surrounded her, the water octopus water ability helped to keep up her defense and offense against them.

Aang's avatar abilities worked just as well as Sora's key blade and everyone else's abilities. Being able to use three of the four elements made their battle quick, in the end they were victorious. No Heartless were left, and each gave a sigh of relief. Then they heard clapping.

"Bravo, bravo, bravo, a spectacular show you all put on," said a mysterious voice.

Sora looked around but couldn't find the source, "Toph can you…" she quickly nodded her head no, even she couldn't figure out the source, "show yourself coward!"

"Coward is such a strong word," a black portal emerged from the ground and a figure stepped through, wearing a black cloak, a hood covered his head, "but since you insist."

Sora looked on, his jaw gaping, "No, it… it can't be."

"So you're Sora the fabled Keyblade Master," he looked Sora up and down, "how Xemnas, or even Marluxia could have failed to kill you…" he chortled, "no matter I'll simply rectify their mistakes."

"Impossible," Sora said quietly, the others looked towards him, "It can't be."

"Oh but it is boy, you thought Organization XIII was dead, didn't you? Trust me; we're not so quick to die."

"I beat every single one of you!"

"Not quite my boy, your friend, what was his name, Riku right? He did some of the work."

Sora growled in frustration, then asked the obvious question "How!"

"You'll have to be more specific than that."

"How did Organization XIII com back!"

"Since you asked, I'm going to be quite clear, we never die. The more powerful Nobodies are still saved, and taken to be the leaders."

"But who takes them? Xemnas is gone!"

"You think it's Xemnas who brings us back?"

"What? Then who does?"

"Sorry but I believe I've said too much, I have to be going now, important things to do, but before I go, I leave you with a gift," he snapped his fingers and a portal opened, "I do hope you appreciate it, I picked it out just for you."

Before anything else could be said the man was gone and something started stepping through the portal. It was a tall humanoid figure, its muscles were well toned, and it wore simple robes, a red demon's mask covered its face and its arms were crossed over. Once it fully emerged through the portal it unfolded its arms, drawing two katanas.

"Everyone stay back," Sora said sternly.

"But we can help you," Aang pleaded out.

"No, this is what I do, I'll be fine," he got into a defensive stance.

The Heartless charged, its blades flourishing, Sora blocked its attack. He countered, but the creature quickly reacted and blocked as well, sending blinding slashes towards Sora, barely dodging each flashing blade. Sora jumped back and holding the Keyblade in two hands pointed it at the Heartless.

"Thundaga!"

A large electrical storm protruded from the blade and struck the heartless, sending a billowing cloud of smoke from the electrifying explosion. Sora looked on, waiting, while the others cheered in victory. All of a sudden it leapt out of the smoke and struck at Sora, again Sora blocked it and quickly flourished cutting across the creature's chest. It staggered back, looking at the ragged hole.

It looked back up and got into a low stance, leapt upwards and came crashing down towards Sora. He quickly rolled out of the way and sent a shot of magick energy at the creature in three quick successions. Two of the three struck the creature and it blocked the third sending it back at Sora. He was able to block the reflected shot, but it was only a distraction as the creature came from behind and slashed at Sora. This time he wasn't quick enough and was greeted with an x-shaped cut across his back.

Sora flew forward and rolled to a halt, facing the Heartless warrior once more. He stood up, fighting against the pain that gripped against his back. The Heartless charged forward once more and Sora noticed something that worked to his advantage. He stood his ground waiting for the creature to come closer. Once it was mere inches from him he sidestepped around it and kicked it in the back. The Heartless now knocked down received a stab to the back, and it howled in pain. Finally it collapsed and Sora pulled the blade free and walked towards the others. Amidst the cheers and glee Toph still looked tensed.

"Sora aren't they suppose to disappear after you kill them?"

Sora frowned, "Yea why?"

"Because it just got up."

Sora turned quickly to see the creature upright once more. It let out an terrifying howl, two extra arms sprouted below its normal arms, both now drawing two more katana.

Sora grunted, "It's a tricky one, I got the thing to stop it though," he summoned a red orb in his hand and slammed it to his chest shouting out, "Valor!"

He closed his eyes, red energy started glowing around him, as it did he started crouching low, his right arm going over his neck, his left arm going underneath his right. Once he was in position his clothing changed to red and an extra blade appeared in his left hand. He stood there silent for a moment and his eyes snapped open.

"Let's finish this," he leapt into the air towards the Heartless, his blades ready to strike.

* * *

… **End Chapter 4**

**Yes I made a cliffhanger :p sorry to spoil the moment folks but you'll have to wait until chapter 5 to see the end of this little boss battle. I've started making a bit of a schedule as to which days I'll be posting. I'm going to post 2 chapters every week, one on Monday and one on Thursday. If a chapter does not appear it could mean one of many things.**

**1. Personal issues arise.**

**2. I can't think of anything to write.**

**3. I'm not in the mood.**

**4. I've been drafted into a war against an alien homicidal race.**

**5. I've been kidnapped (please save me) :(**

**Anyways thanks to all the readers out there who do, in fact, enjoy my fanfic. Continue to read, continue to hit, continue to review and everything should be fine. This is Deathblade155, once again, signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Stolen Heart

****

From the Office of Deathblade155:

**Greetings fellow readers, this chapter I do hope goes well as it somewhat alters the whole avatar story, just a bit. That is, however, how a fanfic works I do suppose. Not much else to say to you today though. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Halo, Gears of War, Harry Potter, Avatar TLA, Metal Gear Solid, Star Wars, and Code: Lyoko. This is merely a crossover fanfic that I hope my fans (should I have any) enjoy.**

**Note: This chapter has been edited and revised, by yours truly**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

**A Stolen Heart**

Their blades clashed sending sparks that weaved and curled in and out from each other. Both he and the creatures power were immense, sending out shockwaves that cracked the earth beneath them. It roared and pushed Sora away, Sora flipped through the air and landed gracefully, red energy crackling over his body.

Sora charged once more jumping in the air, prepping his blades for a strike. The Heartless jumped away from the oncoming blades, something Sora intended it to do. He struck the ground sending fissures of red energy streaking from the earth and striking it hard, breaking one of its katana.

It roared and threw the broken hilt at Sora; he blocked it, stabbing it to the ground. A beam of energy shot towards Sora, he sidestepped it, the beam slicing through a tree behind him. It was the Heartless' turn to come at Sora. He dodged and blocked every flurry with speed and elegance, sending out curving magick sparks with each strike to his mystical blade.

Their battle continued onward towards the jungle, as they jumped from tree to tree and boulder to boulder. Their battle with one another was like a thunderstorm, each clash a metallic booming shockwave. He had to defeat this Heartless and quickly, before the jungle was destroyed, or worse the fire nation found them. He saw an opening and took it.

Jumping to the ground he let the Heartless come at him. Timing it just right he slid under it as its katana struck the ground, Sora came upright, and round house kicked it into the air. This was it; he lunged at it with blinding speed, and slashed through it. He rebounded off a tree and slashed it again, continually rebounding and slashing it. For his final move he leapt into the air, throwing his Keyblades at the Heartless, piercing though its body and pinning it to the ground.

It tossed its body around like a rag doll, trying to pull free from painful cage, but in its weakened state it was only a matter of time before it slowed and stilled. In the Heartless' death its body dissipated and the heart it stole flew up into the sky, back to Kingdom Hearts. Sighing relief Sora rooted his Keyblades from the ground, turned and started heading back to camp. As he walked he heard screams from the camp's direction.

He rushed back to camp, leaping and dodging through the jungle foliage until he came into the clearing. The Organization member was back and he had Katara over his shoulder, unconscious. Aang, Sokka, and Toph were all lying on the ground struggling to get up.

"Tsk tsk tsk children, don't you know when you've been punished enough?" the man sent out streaks of lightning from his hand shocking all three of them. They yelled out in pain and collapsed to the ground, smoke rising from their bodies.

"HEY!" Sora yelled out, his teeth clenched.

The member turned his head towards Sora, "You survived did you?" he shook his head, "I'm disappointed in that worthless creature. Oh well, there are plenty more of those Heartless."

"Let go of Katara, you bastard!" Sora held his Keyblades defiantly at him.

The man looked over to his shoulder, "you mean the girl, pretty name, almost as pretty as her features," he chuckled.

Sora clenched his blades tighter his features tensed and ready to attack.

"Also I'm not a bastard, that's just harsh," he finally removed his hood, revealing short orange hair, hazelnut eyes, and a menacing grin, "my name is Gelradan, and I know who you are, but our true introduction will come when we fight, for now, however, I must be off."

Gelradan opened a portal and started walking towards it, Sora rushed at him, but it was too late, the portal already closed. Sora stopped, staring into the air where the portal had been, "damn it," he grunted out. He turned to his friends, rushed over to them and raising his Keyblade into the air cast, "Curaga!"

Flower like apparitions appeared over the three and sprinkled them with a green magick dust. Aang was the first to get up, he groaned out, "wh- wheres… Katara?"

Sora stayed silent, but sighed and said calmly, "I'm sorry Aang, he took her."

Aang's eyes widened, "no…" his features tensed, "No…" he clenched his fists and shouted out, "NOOOOOO!"

He slammed his fist into a boulder disintegrating it into fine powder, and stormed off into the jungle. Sora turned, and watched as Aang took off, shock in his features. The other two started waking up.

"What happened," Sokka groaned, "feels like I got run over by a moose-lion."

"I'll explain later, Aang's going to get himself in trouble," Sora hurriedly said and rushed off after Aang, leaving Toph and Sokka dazed and confused.

* * *

It took longer than Sora would have liked, but he eventually caught up with Aang. The boy was staring over a cliff looking at a fire nation camp. His fists were clenched tightly, hate strong in his eyes.

"Aang," Sora said softly, but he didn't budge just stared menacingly.

"Leave me alone Sora, I'm doing this on my own," he replied.

"You're not going to do whatever you're planning at all," Sora told him sternly

"You don't know what I'm planning on doing," Aang said defiantly.

"You think taking out a bunch of fire nation goons is going to make things better?"

"Anything is worth finding out where she is, and to get her back."

"They're baiting you Aang; why else would they have taken her?"

This time Aang turned, eyes full of hate at Sora, "get out of here Sora," he said calmly.

"This isn't you Aang, you need to calm down."

"Why should I calm myself?" he shouted, "They took Katara, the first person I saw in a hundred years, the person who's my best friend, the person who taught me how to water bend. WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN?"

"BECAUSE SHE'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T!" Sora shouted back, Aang looked taken aback, "because if you don't calm down, then everything you've worked for will be for nothing and everyone will die, you, me, Katara, Sokka, Toph, every living being will die!"

He let the silence hang between the two, hoping that Aang would come to his senses. Sora felt the valor magick wearing off, the red coloring peeled and crystallized away from his body, his clothes turning back into their normal color.

"You love her, don't you Aang?"

Aang nodded slightly, "Yes."

"I know how you feel; I nearly lost someone dear to me to a man named Xehanort. She lost her heart, and I was so angry. But I followed the light, I cleared my mind Aang and I saved her, I got her heart back, even if it did cost me my life."

"What are you saying?" Aang asked, though he seemed to have already known the answer.

"I had to release my heart, to give back hers, and I became a Heatless in the process. But she saved me, and I was restored. My point, Aang, is that if you want to save Katara then you need to calm down and focus."

Aang sighed and nodded, "You're right," he said calmly "thank you, Sora."

"The Organization tends to work with those of dark hearts, which means she's probably at the heart of the fire nation with Fire Lord Ozai. We can get her back during the invasion; now let's go back to camp."

Aang nodded and slowly followed Sora back to the camp, naught a sound pierced the air.

* * *

Boats sailed along the water, the benders they had with them creating a fog to cover their approach. All of the boats were wooden and bearing the blue flag of the Water Tribe. The ships' leader looked over the bow of the boat, observing the open waters. He wore blue tribal clothing, his skin was dark, battle scars lining some features of his body, and his hair was long and black, with a small beard patch on his chin. His eyes were stern, waiting for their upcoming battle.

Another man approached him, wearing the same blue tribal clothing, bandages wrapped around the right side of his body, he had no beard, but his hair was longer than the leader's.

"Long night Bato?"

"You know it," he chuckled, "how is the crew?"

"Prepped and ready for battle, we just need to reach the shoreline and get the full invasion plan there."

"Good, it's almost time to end this war."

"General!" He looked upward at the man on the crow's nest, "Land Hoe!"

Through the mist that surrounded them they saw the place where they were to meet, long slabs of earth appeared at the shore, ready to greet the invasion force. Bato smiled, knowing that his children would be there, and that would be the only bit of happiness he needed before the upcoming battle. Today was the day they would defeat the fire nation, and they would do it, under a black sun.

* * *

…**End Chapter 5**

**Read and review my fans, that's all I ask for, until next time this is Deathblade155, signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Best Laid Plans

**From the Office of Deathblade155:**

**Greetings fellow readers, it's been a long time but I'm back and ready to hit the old grind. You're probably wondering, "Where have you been you stupid yank?" First off no I'm not stupid, secondly yes I'm a yank, third nearing the end of August stupid Fairpoint Communications shut down our internet for well over a 2 weeks. I lost my inspiration to write, but for whatever reason I've got it back.**

**So here's the rules, postings of the chapters will pretty much be random, trying to work for a set date can really kill things, so just be patient and I'll get the chapters up. I'm really anxious to get back to this and I'm sorry for keeping all my fans waiting. So here it is Kingdom Hearts: TFD is back and ready for action.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Halo, Gears of War, Harry Potter, Avatar TLA, Metal Gear Solid, Star Wars, and Code: Lyoko. This is merely a crossover fanfic that I hope my fans (should I have any) enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**The Best Laid Plans**

"The war party is here!" Sokka shouted out.

The group's faces lit up as their eyes wandered towards the approaching ships. Each ship was wooden and they all bore a blue flag with a symbol that represented the ocean and waves. This symbol represented the water tribe, these warriors, as Sokka had pointed out, came from the Southern Water Tribe. The kids ran off down the cliff wall to meet up with the war party in a small enclave at the base of the cliff.

"Toph bring up some platforms, these ships need to dock," shouted Sokka.

Toph nodded and squatted down low; she concentrated and raised her hands up. The earth beneath them shook violently as five long and separate platforms lifted up from beneath the water, acting as a natural port for the approaching water tribe ships. The five different ships slowly pulled into the dock area until they came to rest. The ships dropped anchors and men onboard lowered wooden planks to walk onto the dock area. One by one each of the water tribe soldiers headed down onto the dock and started walking towards the enclave. Sora watched each of them, noting that they compared to Sokka and his kidnapped sister.

Each of the soldiers greeted Sokka with a warrior's respect or a light punch to the arm. Even though he greeted back to them he seemed to be waiting for one person in particular, once he found who it was though his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Dad!" Sokka took off at a sprint and embraced a man who had the appearance and aura of a leader.

The man laughed with a deep voice, "It's good to see you again Sokka," he held his son, then started to look around, "but where is your sister? Doesn't she want to see her dad?"

Sokka released himself from the embrace and looked up at his dad. His eyes started tearing up, he tried to speak but couldn't. He lowered his head and started shaking as he completely broke down into tears.

"Sokka," he lowered himself and grabbed him by the shoulders, "where is your sister?"

Sokka tried to speak up again but couldn't. Sora stepped in to answer the man's question.

"She's been taken," the man looked up at Sora with shock, "by a member of the Organization."

The man looked at Sora confused, "the who?"

"A member of Organization XIII, a group of nobodies seeking hearts to call their own, they've most likely allied with the Fire Nation, and we think that's where Katara is."

The man clenched his fist and lowered his head, shaking with anger. Then the soft tears of Sokka brought him back to reality, he looked to his still crying son.

"I'm sorry Dad," his words were choked, "I couldn't protect her, it's all my fault."

He sighed, releasing the anger, he grabbed Sokka's shoulders, "son," his words were calm, and Sokka looked up, his cheeks stained with tears, his eyes bloodshot, "now is not the time for self-pity, if we're going to get your sister back we need to keep focused and appear as leaders among the others. We'll get her back son."

Sokka seemed to have calmed, drying up his eyes he nodded sternly at the man, "alright let's kick some fire nation can!"

The man nodded, a smile appearing on his face then he looked over to Sora, "and who are you?"

"I'm Sora sir, I'm here to help."

The man stood up and walked over to Sora, extending his hand, "Sora, I'm General Hakoda, commander of the warriors of the Southern Water Tribe."

Sora took the hand and shook it, "good to meet you general."

Bato nodded and looked over to Sokka, "is your plan ready son?"

"Yea, did you bring the people I asked for?"

"Yes but…" a group of kids, some men in clothing similar to Toph's green and brown, a boy in a wheel chair, an old man who looked like his eyebrows had been burnt off at some point, and a couple of guys with leaf hats and loincloths came from the ship Hakoda was on. All of them greeted Sokka and the others who were on the enclave port.

When the reunion was done Hakoda turned back to his son, "yes, but some of these people don't seem like the warrior type," Sora had a pretty good guess as to who he was referring to.

"Don't worry Dad, they'll work out just fine with us, now it's time for the plan, let's go!"

* * *

**14 Hours before Invasion**

**Somewhere in a Fire Nation Jail Tower**

A girl was lying on a cold floor, she was unconscious, but she was slowly coming to, it was hazy at first, her eye sight was blurred, and she couldn't feel much. She felt a stone floor, it was damp, and it was cold, she could move her hands or feet, they were bound down by metal blocks and chains. Her smell came next, the room was musty, moldy, and it smelt of old salty sweat. She heard grunting, like someone was lifting a great weight, and when her eyesight returned to her she saw a large shadowed figure doing pull-ups. Fear gripped her, she couldn't take her eyes away from the sight, and she wanted to defend herself but knew she couldn't, she wanted to struggle but it was pointless and stupid.

Locks started clicking on the outside, and the shadowed figure fell to the floor and slumped over. She closed her eyes tightly but opened them slightly just to see what was going on. A light entered the room, it illuminated the figure in brown ragged clothing, but the face was still in shadow.

"Dinner time," a tray of food was thrown to the cell floor, the shadowed figure lunged for it eating up the dirty slop, "you traitorous pig, look at you, rolling and eating that filth like the dog you are. It's too bad we were ordered to throw this water tribe wench in with you. We would've had a lot of fun with her," he chuckled and exited, leaving the two in shadow once more.

She was scared, more scared than ever, she wanted to flee from this nightmare she was in. The large man stopped eating like a pig and slowly sat upright, running a hand over his head. He grabbed the food and ate it quietly.

"You may want to get up and eat; you'll need your strength for today."

She gasped quietly, how did he know she was awake?

"Today is the invasion isn't it?"

She recognized the voice and slowly sat up, "G- General Iroh?"

The man nodded, "yes and you are Katara, no?"

"Yes," she was confused, why was he in here? Then something dawned on her, how did he know about the invasion?

As though he read her mind he responded, "They've known about the invasion for about a month now, ever since my niece, Azula, infiltrated the Earth Kingdom Capital, the fire nation has known. The invasion will not work, you will not capture the Fire Lord and end this war today."

"What? I've got to warn the others!"

"And you will my child, but you must be patient, I will break out of here today, but to do so we must wait for the eclipse."

"But that won't leave enough time to-"

He raised a hand, "It is pointless to argue, the eclipse is the only time to break out of here, there will be another time to end the war, but we can't do it now, not while my brother knows of the coming invasion and not while the Avatar does not know how to fire bend."

"You'll teach him?"

He shook his head, "No, I cannot, I am needed elsewhere, for I must gather the troops to end this conflict."

Katara lowered her head, "what can I do?"

"Wait, eat and rest that is all we can do for now. When the time comes this is what we'll do."

* * *

**30 Minutes before Invasion Time**

**Invasion Force Forward Base**

Sora stood on the enclave base, going over what just happened. Sokka had tried to explain his plan, but it seemed stage fright got the better of him. He just kept talking and talking, rewinding from the very beginnings of meeting Aang. Most were confused, but his dad soon stepped in, thankfully, so that Sokka wouldn't embarrass himself any more than he already did. As far as he could tell the group would take a new device to travel to this gate that would lead into the fire nation. From there they would enter a port area where they would push their way into the fire nation's capital.

Disturbing his thoughts was the large wet tongue of Appa, Aang's sky bison. His first meeting of the rather large beast led to much surprise and disgust, but the two had gotten quite used to each other in the few days Sora had spent with the group. As Sora patted the sky bison's nose he noticed that Aang was approaching him. Aang had shaved his head revealing the arrow across his head, he now wore yellow and orange clothing like robes, and part of his upper body was exposed. He was carrying a metal staff that Sora hadn't seen before.

"Hey Sora, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Sure Aang, what's up?"

"Katara was supposed to take care of Appa while I went on ahead, but…"

"You need me to do that now?"

"Yea, can you do that?"

"Sure Aang I can do that," he walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "don't worry Aang, we'll get her back."

"I know," he smiled at Sora, then turned away and tapped the staff on the ground, unfolding membrane like wings. Aang jumped in the air and flew off, when he felt he was far enough away his face turned into a serious glare at the fire nation capital, "I intend on getting her back, no matter the cost."

Darkness… has seeped into our hero's heart…

* * *

…**End Chapter 6**

**There you are folks, my return is complete. I felt this was an appropriate end/cliff hanger to this chapter. It took me a couple of hours to think of if I should post it or not. Well I won't bore you with the details of my decision, but the general point is, I posted it here for you all to see. Until next time this is Deathblade155 signing off.**

**Please Rate and Review my friends, I could use one.**


	7. Chapter 7: Day of Black Sun Pt I

**From the office of Deathblade155**

**Hello readers, once again I've decided to take a crack at the fanfic writing style that is KHTFD. I know that you're all wondering what I've been up to for the last year or so. Between school, psychological issues, family issues and summer work well…let's not go into detail but I lost my will to write. However I've been taking a poetry class and I've been forcing myself into this writing mindset, plus the latest reviewer of my work sort of gave me the kick in the ass that I needed to get back into gear.**

**So far I'm hoping that my writing skills have at least slightly improved over the past year so that I can give you a kick ass chapter with the invasion of the fire nation. So here we go chapter 7 Day of Black Sun Part I. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Halo, Gears of War, Harry Potter, Avatar TLA, Metal Gear Solid, Star Wars, and Code Lyoko and…whatever the hell else I throw into this thing. This is merely a crossover fan fiction that I hope my fans (should I have any) enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Day of Black Sun Pt. I - The Invasion**

For most of the boat trip Sora had been concerned on Aang's behavior, hoping that the young Avatar wouldn't do anything bold or rash. That quickly disappeared after quickly transporting the group into their 'secret weapons' which were apparently crude versions of submarines. He wanted to know the inner workings of the ancient beasts, however he was tasked with keeping Appa alive underwater, after some ingenious use of the Aeroga spell the trip had been a fairly easy one. Eventually the group resurfaced halfway to their destination to refill their oxygen tanks.

Up above the subs floated soundly on the surface of the water, Appa even taking a liking to the momentary reprieve. Sora had dispersed the Aeroga spell, staring ahead towards their destination, hoping the young avatar was doing alright.

"Sora," he turned Sokka standing on top of one of the boats, "we'll be heading out in a few minutes as soon as the tanks are full."

He simply nodded and continued staring ahead, Sokka, concerned, decided to ask him the obvious.

"You alright man? It looks like something's bothering you."

"Just worried about Aang…I hope he's doing alright over there."

Sokka's face grew pale, "Did you say…Aang's over there? Now?"

Sora turned, "Yea didn't you know? He left shortly just before we did, why?"

"He wasn't supposed to leave that early!" Sokka was freaking out now, "He's completely gone off the whole plan! He was supposed to leave here, not, not back there!"

Sora was speechless, shocked even, but should it have surprised him? He turned towards the island and stared wide eyed.

"Sokka, we need to get over there," he turned to him and shouted, "now!"

Sokka nodded rapidly, and just as quickly headed back down into the sub issuing orders for the dive. As the subs dived Sora recast the Aeroga spell around Appa's head and himself diving down alongside them. His face was ashen, worried even, he was more intent on getting to the island quicker now. He should've seen it coming, but he didn't want to believe it, he thought Aang was more level headed than that.

"Aang…what are you getting yourself into?"

And so the war party sped along in their subs, ready for the fight ahead, Sora, willing to do anything to find and stop Aang, whatever his plans were.

* * *

**20 minutes before invasion forces arrival**

**Ozai's Throne room**

Two men were within his lord's chamber, divided by fire one sat the other kneeled, both were patient in this manner. The fire lord then spoke.

"Geraldin, you've served me well in your time here. Supplying me with resources and a army of darkness, your loyalty is most pleasing to me."

Geraldin, his hood lowered, bowed his head lower, "My service has been in the good interests of his highness and of the fire nation," he lifted his head up, "the invasion force will be here shortly, you must keep yourself safe."

"Most agreed, see to it the Avatar is killed when he arrives," he stood up and walked away being escorted by the royal guardsmen.

"As you wish my lord," when the Fire Lord exited the chamber the flames died down and Geraldin stood up, "but your decision is not in the best interests of the Organization."

He whistled into the darkness and two men appeared from the shadows, one was large and well built, the other skinny and small, both wore the same black cloak and hood that Geraldin wore.

Golias, Servex, the Avatar approaches, you know the task that is to be done. They both nodded.

"His heart is already seeping into the darkness," the large man spoke, his voice deep, very deep, he lifted his hood, his skin was dark brown, he had no hair and his irises were of a deep black, "he should be easy to take."

"This should be an interesting endeavor for us," the other spoke, his voice deep, but possessed a charismatic charm to it, he lifted his hood to reveal pale skin, neck length hair with a silver sheen and eyes of bloody crimson, "we shall not fail Geraldin."

"You two had better not, or else it will be on my head. For now I must go, a battle is at hand and I intend to slow the keybearer down before he arrives here. Otherwise our plan will be for naught."

He opened a dark portal and as he exited the two nodded to him and awaited patiently for the Avatar's arrival.

* * *

**Invasion commencing**

**Upon Appa's back**

Sora dodged left and right as huge harpoons shot down at the invading parties submarines from above. If those weren't enough of a bother Heartless were assaulting the submarines, the infamous screwdivers and their rapid assault with sharpened tridents. To protect the submarines from the Heartless defense line he'd have to battle them while continuing to dodge and remaining focused on the Aeroga spell. So far the best plan was to bash into the Heartless with the Aeroga spell, Appa being his own version of a torpedo. So far it was very successful.

Then one of the subs got hooked and was slowly being pulled up by the harpoon. Sora had to take action, flying Appa up with a yip yip and swung back his arm, key blade appearing in his hand and let it fly. The magical weapon flew through the air like a boomerang and sliced through the metal chain, causing the sub to fall below the waters surface and continue its voyage onward.

It seemed like one hell of a ride, but it wasn't long before the subs made it to the port area and began unloading troops from their metal carapaces. Water tribe and earth nation warriors charged forward confronting both fire warriors and benders. Sword and shield clashed against one another as warriors from all three elemental nations fought against one another. Earth tanks rolled on forward crushing any of the steam powered fire tanks that were unfortunate enough to get in their path.

Soon enough they had made their way to the inner workings of the port and were immediately bombarded upon by fire nation battlements. The earth tanks were ordered to roll up in front of the war party to protect them from the incoming rocks of fire. Sora rushed towards Sokka and shouted out.

"How are we supposed to get past these things Sokka."

"Their internal structuring is weak, one well placed bomb and it should all come down."

A bright idea came to Sora, "or one well placed magic shot," he summoned a blue flaming orb and slammed it in his chest. A flash of bright light and his clothing had changed to a deep blue, darkened blue flames streaking across his clothes.

"Sokka I'll take care of the right side, you take care of the left with Appa!" He exclaimed.

Sokka nodded and hopped onto Appa, Bato climbing in with him.

"Dad?"

"I'm coming with you son, you don't want to have to do this alone."

Sokka nodded and with a yip yip they were off into the air. Meanwhile Sora had jumped up and started gliding, using his key blade as a sort of guide as he zoomed through the air. The battlements temporarily took their aim from the ground and started firing at him. He shouted out a chain of spells from Blizzaga, Thundaga, Graviga, and the dreaded Flara spell. He did multple flips dodging each shot and firing back salvos of magic from his key blade as the battlements came crashing down one by one.

He observed the destruction he had caused and was pleased with himself, then suddenly something very strange happened. He blanked out and appeared to have landed within the darkness. He was unsure of what to make of his situation, but nevertheless he remained alert, ready for anything that would attack him from the shadows.

"Your friend is in trouble," a calm voice came from the shadows, he turned and twisted about.

"Who's there, show yourself!"

"Fret not, young keybearer, you and I will meet soon enough. The avatar is in danger, the Organization has a plan for him, his heart is within the darkness and they will exploit that."

"What are you talking about?" Sora desperately searched the shadows trying to find a trace of whoever was speaking to him.

"Are you so blind? The girl means more to him than you realize, her kidnapping stole a piece of the Avatar and now he blindly fights and kills to find her. If the Organization were to get their hands on him, it could be catastrophic, not only for this world, but for all worlds."

_Aang…so he is in trouble. Stupid I should never have let him go on ahead_, he thought to himself.

"There is still time to save him, you will find the Avatar at the Palace where the Organization awaits him, for now, I suggest you dodge."

"What?" He snapped back into reality, in just enough time to see a bolt of lighting shoot towards him and dodge it. He looked to see where it came from, it was the Organization member from earlier, Geraldin. Sora's eyes flared up and he sped himself towards the black cloaked goon.

He missed, how had he missed, the boy was in a daze and he had a perfect shot. Someone, somewhere must have snapped him out of it, but whoever snapped him out must have put him in a daze. This was all purely theory, yet he felt so sure of it, it seemed to have screamed out at him. For now it did not matter, the key blade bearer was approaching him, time to take him out.

Geraldin raised his hand into the air and a bolt of lightning shot forth from it forming a menacing looking silver lance, the symbol of the Organization clearly recognizable on the blade. He lifted the weapon up as the boy changed from his blue clothing back into his normal attire and struck out. Geraldin laughed at his attempt.

Sora snarled, "just who are you, ya creep?"

"You want to know who I am?" He pushed Sora off and he fell back to earth, landing in a crouch, Geraldin falling then making a graceful landing as stormy winds slowed his fall.

"I am Geraldin, number VII The Furious Bolt," he shifted the lance into an attacking position, "remember it well Keyblade bearer, for it will be the last name you ever hear of."

"Bring it on," Sora readied his Keyblade, then both charged lashing out at each other.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Fire Lord's Palace**

Aang stood atop a roof, looking at the palace before him. His fist tightly clenched around his glider, his knuckles a bare white.

"I didn't think I was ready before Ozai but…" he mused to himself, "after taking Katara, the whole Spirit World could come for me and I'd take them all on."

He readied his glider and flew down, bashing in the multiple doors and entering the Fire Lord's chamber. He pointed out his staff an angry look on his face. To his dismay, however, there was no Fire Lord propped upon a throne. He looked around and fell to his knees.

"No…no, no, no, no!" He slammed an angry fist into the floor, cracking the boards beneath him, "Fire Lord Ozai, where are you!"

"He's not here," a menacingly charming voice called out, the doors slammed shut behind Aang, and he got up turning around.

"But we are," a deep voice now called out to him.

He turned around again to find two men dressed in black cloaks, they were similar to the one who…his eyes turned angry and he glared menacingly at them.

"Where's Katara!" He shouted.

"Not here of course, silly child," Servex laughed.

Aang's eyes grew angry as the two of them laughed at him, "Fine you want to do this the hard way! I'll break every single bone in your body!"

He charged forward, yelling at the two cloaked figures, grins upon both their faces.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7...**

**There you have it folks, chapter 7 in all its glory, hopefully I'll get to post chapter 8 sometime soon, if nothing holds me back of course. Till next time this is Deathblade155 signing off…**

**Please rate and review, that'd be some good stuff.**


	8. Chapter 8: Day of Black Sun Pt II

**From the office of Deathblade155:**

**I hope that the recent chapter written has gotten you all psyched up for the following chapters that I plan on writing, this one included. After all I've got all this free time to write in "mandatory study" which is a piss poor excuse to, practically throw a student to a table and tie him to it with a ball and chain to do non-existent homework that said student has already completed the night before. You'd also think that said student would get an excuse not being in mandatory study when he's been, oh lets say ended the previous school year been gone for three months and coming back to actually do his GD homework! But noooo that doesn't work for 'The Man' it's just another way that my school is being a complete-**

**Sorry I kind of went off on a tangent…recent frustrations have confined me to said table to write this chapter which I hope turns out to be good…none of you probably care about this rant…at all…besides I know what you all really want me to write about.**

**So without further delay here's chapter 8 of KHTFD.**

**As for the disclaimer I thought it'd be easier to just list it off based on what location I'm currently writing in. Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar: TLA, this is just a fan fiction for my fans (should I have any) to read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Day of Black Sun Pt. II - The Eclipse**

The clash of weapons echoed throughout the inner workings of the port area. Most of the invasion force was still fighting off fire nation warriors and benders in their attempts to climb the stairway. It was pure chaos in its finest, something only a heart of the dark could truly appreciate, unfortunately he didn't have one. As captivating as the was Geraldin had his own troubles, each clash of blades that came from him and the keybearer was like righteous fury.

Each swing, each flourish, each spark was like a piece of an instrument, a crescendo as their furious duel intensified. He swung out and the keybearer dodged, then countered as Geraldin pulled back to block Sora's blows. The keybearer's strength was unlike any he had ever experienced, it was exciting to find a worthy opponent in one so young, and one with a drive to him. He knew that he was after the Avatar, trying to save him from the terrible fate that would befall the young air bender.

For now he'd simply have to hold Sora back, until the Eclipse, that would be when the Avatar would be theirs. Geraldin swung his blade in an upward arc, sending streaks of lightning through the ground towards the keybearer. The boy quickly dodged out of the way, Geraldin chuckling at his feeble attempts to escape.

"What's the matter boy? Losing your nerve against the likes of me?" A ruse to keep the keybearer focused on him and not on the Avatar.

"I'm not scared of you Organization bastards," Sora growled out, "definitely not scared of you," he pointed his blade straight out, "Firaga!" A massive ball of fire streaked out at Geraldin, he dodged it, and it combusted on impact with the wall behind him, sending flames to fly outward and scorch the wall and ground with blackened ash. Geraldin laughed harder this time, to further provoke him.

"You've been out of the game too long, you can't hope to overtake me oh warrior of light."

"Even the smallest amount of light could beat you Geraldin," Sora lashed out, sending multiple strikes in his direction, each one blocked one after another.

"Give it up!" He shouted.

"Never! Not until I get Aang back!" Sora retorted.

So he was still focused on the boy was he? It was time for another distraction.

"Maybe you should be less concerned about the Avatar and more for your friends down below!"

Geraldin waved his hand and summoned a wave of husks, "Go forth, assist the fire benders and crush their enemies."

They all shot out like lightning, heading for the battle below. The nobodies were essentially much stronger and coordinated than the Heartless, they would be a force to be reckoned with. Looking in the keybearer's eyes, the boy knew it too and started rushing to assist them. Geraldin blocked his path, "where do you think you're going boy!" He lashed his lance out once more sending out streaks of lightning.

* * *

Sokka really wished Katara was here right now as he kneeled beside his wounded father. During their combined assault against the enemy's battlements Bato had received wounds from an explosion. The general was down for now, but Sokka knew he wasn't dead yet, no his father was too stubborn to die. The battle was becoming more fierce, the fire nation wasn't so much the problem as the strange creatures, Sora had called the Heartless, were. They were powerful and they seemed to be consuming the water tribe and earth bending warriors as they.

He heard Bato grunt and he looked down at him, "Dad!"

"Son…" he made a grunting noise as he held onto his side, "how are the men? Are they safe?"

"Yea dad, they're safe, you rest for now."

"No, I…I need to," he tried sitting up but immediately fell back as pain shot up his side.

"No dad, I've got this, I'll take care of the men."

"Sokka," he smiled weakly up at him, "I'm proud of you son."

Sokka returned the smile and nodded, "I know dad."

Then he heard Toph shout, "Sokka!"

He turned to find silver shaped forms approaching them, attacking and killing the soldiers on the front lines. His face turned pale and he stood back up.

"What the heck are those things? Are those Heartless?"

"How the heck should I know?" Toph answered kicking up a rock and throwing it, crushing one of the silver husks, it disappearing in a silver cloud of dust and thorns.

Sokka had no idea what to do right now, there were fire warriors, benders and heartless all around them, and now with these new things…he held his head, he felt so lost, so confused. He felt a hand on his leg, "Sokka…" he turned to see his father, "you can do this…I believe in you."

Upon hearing those words a boost of confidence shot through the teenage warrior. That's when he started seeing a shadow, when he looked up the sun was eclipsing. He smiled wide.

"Toph, the eclipse is here!"

* * *

Their battle continued as furiously as ever, it seemed that this battle between the two of them would never end and Sora needed to finish this fight with Geraldin. His friends were in danger, Heartless were enough of a threat all on their own, but Nobodies were something entirely different to handle. That's when the Organization member stopped and looked up, smiling, a shadow befell them both and Sora looked up as well, the sun was eclipsing.

"Our time here is done keybearer," Geraldin jumped up towards an upper platform, Sora returning his leering gaze back on him, "I bid you farewell, enjoy my husks and…our secret weapon."

He disappeared into the shadows, leaving an echoing laugh behind him. Sora wondered what he meant by 'secret weapon', an idle threat or something that would cause him trouble. There was no time to think about it now though, he needed to help his friends and Aang soon after. He charged down, slashing at any Heartless or soldiers that got in his way, then the husks took notice of him and started attacking him. He hacked, blocked and struck through them as they burst into silvery clouds and thorns. When the coast was clear he called out to the war party.

"Is everyone alright?"

They all nodded, then Sokka shouted out.

"Sora look out!"

He turned around to see a group of husk jump him, he turned to defend, but they were already closing it, it'd be too late. Then they all dissipated in clouds of silvery thorns as shards of ice speared through them. Confused he looked to see where the ice had come from, out in the distance a girl in blue clothing was running towards the group.

Sora looked out, "Katara?"

Sokka popped up surprised, "Katara!" then he saw her and excitedly shouted out, "Katara!"

He ran past the group, Toph following behind along with Sora. "Sokka!" Katara shouted, the two siblings ran into one another embracing and not letting go, tears of joy streaming down their faces.

"We thought we lost you sis," Sokka said happily, then they released from the embrace just holding the other's arms, "are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine Sokka."

"How did you make it back here?" Toph asked.

"I'll explain later, but right now we need to get out of here."

"Why what's going on?" Sokka asked confused.

"The fire nation knew this invasion was happening for months, it's all a trap and if we don't get out of here now, we'll all be done for."

"We can't leave yet," Sora exclaimed, "Aang's in trouble, I know it," they looked shocked to hear this news, "I'll get up there and get him out, you all get the war party out of here and I'll be soon to follow."

"We're not letting you go in there alone Sora," Sokka replied.

"No, I can't have you all be in danger, with the Organization here something's up and that Geraldin guy said something about a secret weapon, I can't risk it."

"We've gone through fire nation defenses, fought them on their home turf, made it this far and you're just gonna tell us off?" Toph retorted, "I don't think so spiky butt."

"We made it this far Sora, we can go a little further" Sokka said, "we're getting Aang back, so that all of us can go back together."

Sora grunted, turning his head towards the palace then looking back at the group when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Trust us Sora," Katara spoke, "we'd save Aang even if all the fire nation stood in our way, we're coming with you."

Sora looked at her and the rest of the group then nodded, "alright, let's get the war party out of here first, then we'll travel up on Appa and get Aang back."

The group nodded and immediately got to work.

* * *

After a reunion with father and children, Katara healed Bato, a full retreat was ordered to the invasion force, as they left towards the subs, Sora, Sokka, Katara and Toph climbed atop Appa, ready to head to the palace to find and save Aang.

Sora was worried, he didn't know what Aang was in trouble with, or the cryptic 'secret weapon' Geraldin had left him. He looked to Sokka, "how much time do we have before the eclipse is over?"

Sokka looked at the timer that the scientist had given him, "at the very least, we have 10 minutes."

Sora looked ahead, "Then we'd better not waste any more time."

With the group ready Sokka shouted out to Appa, "Yip Yip!" and the massive sky bison lifted off with a mighty roar, soaring through the sky towards the fire lord's palace.

* * *

Driving the husky sky bison along to the palace took the group barely two minutes, but it was still wasted time. Quickly landing they dove off of Appa's back and ran past the crashed in doors. Past one room, then another, until they arrived into the fire lords chamber and witnessed something they had not expected. Aang, the Avatar, was in chains at the head of the throne room, badly beaten and bruised he was unconscious in their iron grip. Two men stood in front of the fallen air bender, one large, the other lithe, both in the same black robes as the Organization.

The smaller of the two turned to face the group, holding what appeared to be…a black heart. The man chuckled, "beautiful isn't it? The creation of a master artist, a dealer to the shadow's almighty hand."

Sora grabbed his Keyblade from the light and stood in a defensive stance, Sokka, Toph and Katara all doing the same with their weapons and abilities.

"Let him go you Organization bastard!" Sora shouted out.

"Oh my," the man looked aghast, "that's not very pleasant at all now is it Golias?"

The larger of the two, Golias, shook his head, "naughty children need to be punished Servex," he cracked his knuckles and neck.

"And they shall my dear friend, but for now," he smiled a devilish grin, "let them witness the fruition of our master's plan."

Golias nodded smiling as well and watched as Servex turned around, the black heart in hand.

"Stop!" Sora shouted out, but it was too late, Servex jabbed the black heart into Aang's chest, the young boy letting out an unnatural gasp as though he had just had the wind knocked out of him and immediately began seizing up.

"Aang!" Katara and Sokka both shouted out.

"No!" Sora shouted out in fury.

"What? What's going on?" Toph asked excitedly, not that anyone could blame her, she was blind after all.

Soon after dark crystals spewed from the ground engulfing the Avatar, the group looked on in horror as the events unfolded before them. Servex turned around and smiled laughing.

"Now that you have witnessed such a historical event," he crossed his arms upward forming an X as silver white light engulfed his arms forming two blades, in the shape of the organization's symbol, one on each arm, he took a stance, one arm out, the other just behind it, "its time for you to die!"

Golias extended his arm out and a large mace, much taller than himself, formed in his hand, which he swung into his other hand as he took a stance.

The smaller one shouted, "I am Servex, Number IV, the wraith walker!"

The larger one then introduced himself, "Golias, Number X, the chaotic destroyer!"

"Like we care about your fancy names and numbers!" Toph shouted behind the group.

Sora looked at the Organization members then at the group, "Toph, Katara, take care of Golias, Sokka, you try to get Aang out of those crystals, I'll take care of Servex"

"What?" Sokka shouted exasperatedly, "shouldn't Toph take care of the crystals? Isn't that like earth right there?"

"You don't have bending powers Sokka, and these guys are tougher than they look, you wouldn't stand a chance," explained Sora.

"Plus I don't know what crystals you're even talking about, I can't feel anything except for a big hole in the ground up ahead," Toph said.

The Nobodies charged them, "enough talk!" shouted Servex.

"Sokka, go, now!" Shouted Sora.

Sokka quickly nodded and immediately ran for the side of the throne room heading along the wall towards Aang's prison. Sora charged after Servex, who chuckled at the keybearer with glee.

"You won't get me so easy Keyblade Master!" Servex shouted, jumping into the air and disappearing in a cloud of smoke, reappearing a few feet closer to Sora, and doing his trick once more before lashing out at him with his blades. Sora dodged to the side and countered whatever blows the Nobody threw at him He was fast and sharp, constantly teleporting through the shadows to the side and behind Sora, making the keybearer bend, block and dodge in ways he never even imagined possible.

After dodging four or five somewhat near death situations decided he had enough. With his free hand he summoned a red orb and slammed it into his chest, "Valor!" The red clothing and twin blades of his valor form temporarily stunned Servex and he launched himself back into the fray. Now able to keep up with the Nobody's fast movements he could finally start blocking and attacking with all the strength and fury he had.

Meanwhile Golias had taken another approach. Charging forward like a bull in a china shop, smashing his way through whatever earth bending Toph had formed up to stop the massive Juggernaut. Katara formed massive icicles to spear and cage him, but either he had thick skin or an armored cloak, for whatever hit him simply shattered against him. The two of them were at a lost here, unsure of what to do about this giant of a man. They had run out of time however as he lifted up his mighty mace and swung it down upon them. They dodged to the side as it came crashing down, a massive explosion erupted and engulfed the man. As they looked back they saw him standing within the explosive fires unscathed, the flames rolling across him as though he were nothing. He chuckled deeply, the two child benders afraid of what this man was capable of.

Across the throne room Sokka tried chipping away at the crystals that confined Aang's body. The blackened crystals were easily chipped away by his space sword. However each chip he made against the crystal only reformed and grew larger. Sokka was getting really frustrated at this, chipping away at the crystals faster and faster in a blinding frenzy. His attempts were in vain though, there was no way to get Aang out of the crystal. He turned towards his friends, his sister Katara and Toph fighting against the giant man with little success and Sora with the other man flashing around in their speedy sword fight. Like all the times before Sokka had made his space sword, he felt useless. Then something surprising and very weird happened, he felt a vibration run through his very soul.

* * *

The battle between Sora and Servex intensified, their very clashes and energy strikes sending sparks streaking around them. Sora had held up so far, but he was unsure how long he'd be able to fight like this, before his valor form gave out. Then he felt something very strange, a vibration running through him, a massive spike of energy emitted from…he looked towards the crystal.

"Aang?" Sora questioned.

Servex, Golias, Katara and Toph all stopped fighting as they each felt the vibration. The two Organization members smiled evilly, looking at one another and nodding they leapt towards the center of the throne room.

"Our time here is done keybearer," Sora looked at him hatefully, "as are yours, and this whole world's"

They laughed deviously as they exited through a portal of the darkness. Katara and Toph looked towards where they exited.

"What do you think they meant by that Sora," Katara asked, concern in her eyes.

"I don't know but…" he felt the vibration again.

"Uh, guys!" Sokka shouted from across the hall, "I'm really starting to get freaked out here!."

The vibrations emitting from the crystal shot out faster, and with wide eyes Sora yelled, "Sokka, get back!"

But it was too late, the crystal cell shattered in a thousand pieces, blowing Sokka back, he slammed to the floor with an thud. Katara, Toph, and Sora covered themselves from the blasting wind that shot forth from the shattered crystals. When the dust settled and they looked forward, they saw a figure standing within the shadows. He was standing, he head was hung low.

"Aang!" Sora shouted. The figure stood still, not moving an inch, "Aang!"

This time the figure seemed to have heard him, he raised his head slowly and opened his eyes to reveal glowing yellow eyes. The arrowhead tattoos across his body lighting up in the same fashion as he started lifting off into the air. Sora gazed at the boy before him, what had the Organization done to him. Aang's eyes turned to the floor, Sora followed those yellow eyes, they were looking at Sokka.

"Sokka get out of there!" Sora shouted, but to no avail, Sokka didn't move an inch.

Aang lifted up his hand and pointed it towards a now scared Sokka. The teen warrior had no idea what was going on, had no idea who this person was, certainly it couldn't have been Aang, right? He just stared at the hand now pointed towards, and for a split second he only thought of Katara. Then Aang fired upon him, a bolt of black energy coursed through Sokka's body, he convulsed on the ground, writhing at the sudden pain.

"Sokka!" Katara shouted, running towards him.

"Katara no!" Sora grabbed her arm.

"Sora let go of me!" Her eyes were already welling up with tears as she struggled against Sora's grip.

"Stop, its too late!" He pulled her back, but she still struggled.

Aang stopped and they watched as Sokka's body collapsed to the ground, unmoving. Was he dead? Sora thought. Aang then lifted his hand and called to the body on the floor.

"Rise," he voice was filled with distorted shadows, a voice of a thousand evils.

Sokka's limp body seemed to have come to life when Aang commanded him. His bones cracked as he stood like some kind of puppet, from his knees, he lifted his body upward. Once he was fully standing he hung limp, a kind of zombie, his hand extended out and his sword came flying to his hand. He slowly, in a staggering manner, approached the group, blade pointed towards them.

"This world," Aang spoke, "shall be consumed in a never ending darkness. My reign shall be absolute. I shall crush any glimmer of hope, and extinguish all light," he raised his hand towards Sora and the girls, "and I shall start on you three first!"

* * *

**…End Chapter 8**

**This is the first chapter I've actually looked over and edited so its waaaaay better than my previous chapters. Which brings me to speak this terrible news to you. As soon as I discovered this revelation called "editing" I've decided to halt any new chapter progression and reread all previous chapters and edit them accordingly. Grammatically, canonically and just plain sensibility.**

**Do not fret though I shall continue off from this current cliffhanger and all my previous chapters will look much better after I tear a hole through them.**

**So for now, enjoy this chapter, read and review please, I'd like this.**

**This is Deathblade155 signing off…**


	9. Chapter 9: Dark Avatar

**I know its been a while, but I've been focusing on school and trying to get scholarships for college. Oh? You haven't heard yet have you? That's right loyal readers, college, I got into college to be a game artist and animator. That's aside the point, however, its time to get back into the story, hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: take a look a few chapters back, that's where you'll find it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

**Dark Avatar**

_ There was a plan; we had a plan, a good plan! Why didn't the plan work? _Sokka thought frantically. He tried to remember, tried to remember everything that happened. It was just bits and pieces, nothing whole, just words, words that didn't make much sense to him. Invasion, eclipse, Fire, hoods, men, black, crystal…Aang! Something had happened, happened to Aang, he struggled, trying to remember. It hurt to remember, hurt so much, his body, body, body…_ugh_, his head, that hurt too.

_Why is it so hard? Aang_…so familiar, that name was…running, running, he was running, it hurt to run, it hurt even more to try and stop running. Clash, clang, boom, thud, _arghh, why does it hurt so much? What happened? Aang_…He tried, tried to remember, remember, remember, it hurts to remember, stop remember. Aang, that name, its so familiar, familiar like the voice, the voice…remember, remember, hazy, alone, darkness. There's nothing but darkness.

* * *

It was a grim day indeed, a hero of light had fallen to the darkness and there was nothing Sora or his friends could do now but to run. They ran; away from that blackened creature that was once the Avatar, it seemed like an eternity ago when they fought the organization and witnessed their twisted scheme unfold right before their very eyes. They destroyed an icon, a symbol of hope with the power of darkness and their new creation was now a threat to the entire world. No, it was still Aang, somewhere deep inside of the shadows Aang was at the center, struggling, he could feel it. The darkness may have claimed Aang's body, but it hadn't engulfed his light. Sora knew that, he had witnessed the darkness engulf many, but those with a heart of light had eventually found their way home.

At the same time though Sora knew that this situation was different, not only was Aang transformed into a body of shadows, but that body was sentient, with a mind of its own and the power to consume those it came into contact with. He felt sorry for Sokka, having to be the first to experience that power, even more so when he had to take him down. Like some possessed demon he came at Sora, sword swinging, he tried to talk sense to him, but his face had no remorse, Sokka was gone, but Sora couldn't kill him, so he kicked him. Sokka landed hard, but he had to run, pulling on Toph, who was pulling on Katara, out the door, into the hall where they were now. Sora knew the darkness was much stronger now, the reasons why were unbeknownst to him. Was this the reason why he was pulled out here to investigate? Was Riku in trouble?

"Sora!" Toph shouted, pointing ahead to the Heartless that emerged from the ground, flinging themselves at the group. Sora leapt at them, twisting his body, Keyblade at the ready, and he struck them down, their bodies dissipating, the stolen hearts floating into the sky. He landed and kept on running, but he knew that the situation had escalated into something much more dangerous than anticipated. He couldn't let the group or the entire world fall into darkness at the hands of this being. Once outside, Sora stopped running, when Toph noticed she did the same a few feet ahead, Katara's hand in hers.

"Sora what do you think you're doing?"

"Toph keep running," Sora said seriously, "you and Katara need to get out of here, get off the island and tell the world what's happened here!" he turned away to face the entrance , Keyblade raised.

"Are you crazy? You're not going to fight that thing alone; if you stay we're staying too!"

"No Toph, you're not, I have to stop him here."

"Who do you think I am to walk out on a fi-!"

"This isn't a game anymore Toph!" Sora shouted, Toph flinching a little, "face the facts, Katara's in shock, we're the only ones who know of Sora's transformation and if this information doesn't get off the island then this war you're fighting will have been for nothing!"

Toph became quiet; she looked at Katara who was even quieter than her, just looking at the door. Katara was scared, she could tell. Toph turned her head to Sora, "don't you die spiky butt or I'm gonna kick your butt!"

Toph turned and ran for Appa, Katara trailing along with her, Sora heard Appa's disgruntled roar as he took off into the sky. He stood, alone now, waiting for the inevitable and glowing eyes of the shadow being that was once Aang. It appeared through the doorway, shadows spewing all across the floor, its puppet…no, Sokka, trailing alongside it. Shadow Aang did some sort of distorted chuckle at Sora.

"So bold of you, to face a being of such power," it released a powerful shockwave, Sora got into a stance, holding his ground, and then it asked "do you fear me yet boy?"

"I don't fear the darkness," Sora said with strong determination, "nor do I fear you."

"You will soon, I promise you that," it lunged out to attack.

* * *

It had taken Toph some time, but she managed to convince Katara to, for lack of a better word, suck it up and fly Appa. In the end she really didn't have a choice; it wasn't like she could fly Appa blind. Unfortunately by the time she had convinced Katara she felt the rays of the sun on her skin. The eclipse was over, the Fire Lord was still alive and the invasion had failed. What's worse than all of that? Toph's friend and leader had gone completely insane and wanted to consume the world in everlasting darkness. After all that she supposed that nothing could possibly make this day any worse. She sighed, "Great," she exclaimed, "Now I'm starting to think like Sokka."

"Sokka…" Toph heard a soft voice whisper ahead of her, "what happened to my brother?"

Toph felt a drop of water on Appa's saddle, Katara was crying, all the stress of this had finally gotten to her. Toph always thought of Katara as a motherly figure, always caring, even to the point when it got absolutely unbearable. Katara was strong willed, kind, independent, and the last person she would have expected to break down.

"Sokka and Twinkle Toes will be alright Katara, Sora's got it all under control, we just need to have faith in him," she put a reassuring grip on Katara's shoulder, "we gotta be strong if we're gonna make it through this. If not for our sake then for theirs."

A smile crept on Katara's face, maybe Toph's words of wisdom…wow that shouldn't go together, worked.

"Now we need to get off this island, alright!"

Katara shook her head, "No Toph…there's something I need to take care of first…"

* * *

Blades clashed and echoed as Sora's fight escalated. This shadow-being that stood before him was nothing like the young Avatar's spirit that lay inside. It was brutal, vicious, powerful, combining its dark and elemental bending powers with melee combat. It furiously lashed its claws out at Sora or threw chunks of earth or blackened fire and wind. He managed to deflect or dodge every blow thrown at him, but he couldn't keep this up forever. His last fight against Organization member had exhausted his overdrive; he had to make do with what he had.

In the first few minutes of their fight the moon had rescinded from the sun and light engulfed the valley they now currently sparred in. The possessed Sokka had been ordered to stay back, so this was apparently personal to the shadow being. Was it because he knew what Sora was and that he was probably the greatest threat to his current existence. Another slash came in too close for Sora's liking, nearly ripping his face to shreds, "If that's the reason," Sora thought aloud, "then why is it beating me so hard?"

It laughed, "Feeble being, I am all powerful," it kicked Sora square in the chest, sending him to the ground, "and you are worthless." Roaring it sent flames upward from the ground and thrust them forward on a collision course with Sora.

"Reflega!" Energized Hexagons came together like a puzzle forming a sphere around Sora. The flames shot out to the sides of the sphere, leaving Sora unharmed. The sphere dissipated and the creature lunged forward, Sora blocked its claws, sliding back on the ground to a halt. This creature was strong, Sora had to find some way to get to Aang, he wasn't sure how, but he had to try anything.

"Aang I know you're in there, you need to fight this!"

It kept on attacking Sora, slashing and hacking away like some shredding machine. Sora locked his Keyblade against the shadow being, trying to get it to hold still long enough for Sora to talk to the one inside.

"Listen to me Aang, you have to be strong, fight for your freedom!" Sora was struggling against his strength, he had no idea what to do, then a thought came to him, "if you won't fight for yourself, then fight for Katara!"

The creature stopped, "Katara?" It asked questioningly.

"Yes, Katara is waiting for you, fight this thing Aang, fight it!"

"I-I…" the creature stuttered, struggling momentarily, pushing Sora off. It seemed to be fighting with itself, grabbing at its head with its sharp claws, then, suddenly, it became still. Its body stood, drooping, head hung low, arms hanging.

"Aang?" Sora asked, cautiously approaching.

Suddenly it lashed out, grabbing Sora by the neck, lifting him up, squeezing him with those blackened claws. Sora's feet swung, trying to catch the ground, but to no avail, he was in the clutches of this being.

"A bold attempt, Keyblade Master, but futile, Aang isn't here anymore," its grip became tighter around Sora's neck, "and your words are meaningless."

This thing was nothing like anything Sora had fought before, it was powerful and had a will of its own, smothering out the powers of the avatar beneath. Through choked and strained breath he asked it, "just what are you?"

It didn't answer, only laughed and spoke, "I'm going to enjoy breaking yo-"

Out of nowhere a wave of water rushed over the being, slamming it into a wall, dropping Sora to his knees. Sora gasped for air, coughing after nearly having the life crushed from him. He looked over to where the water came from to see Katara standing there, alone and angry.

"Hey, you!" Katara shouted at the creature struggling to stand, "give me back my Aang!"

* * *

It was so cold in here, he couldn't move a muscle. Aang hanged, suspended in the air, lost in some abysmal void of eternal darkness where no light resided. Something had taken control of his body, some distorted being he couldn't quite describe. It was powerful though and…influential.

_Do not trouble yourself with these beings Avatar… _

_Bring yourself away from these terrible lands and your painful burdens…_

_Let your mind be at ease and your body at rest…_

_Now Sleep…_

Can't…focus…darkness clouded his very mind and he was powerless to stop it. What had he done wrong? His heart knew what he had done, but his mind…it couldn't admit it, wouldn't admit it. His life, his memories, his thoughts, they all drifted away, being pulled by the ethereal voice that lay behind the darkness.

_Sleep…_

It sounded so convincing, so influential, like a soothing harmonious melodies of Tsungi horns.

_Sleep…_

So…convincing…it would be good…to finally sleep…to put behind him the world that troubled him so…to close his eyes and forget his mission…

_Sleep and embrace the darkness of eternity…_

Yes…embrace the darkness…drift away for all eternity…

"AANG!"

His eyes snapped open and light engulfed the boy.

* * *

The shadow being was now focused on Katara and it immediately attacked her with its elemental powers. Sora couldn't let her die, he couldn't for Aang's sake, he had to come up with a plan and fast. Then he noticed a shimmer coming from his hand, looking down the Keyblade was glowing. He stared at it intently, as though it was speaking to him, and like a light bulb shining above his head, he had an idea.

Gripping his sword tightly he dashed forward at the creature and shouted catching its attention. It turned to face him, but it was too late for the creature to react. Sora embedded the Keyblade into the creature, piercing it through the heart. It gasped in shock and Katara reacted as well, as though she was the one being stabbed. She screamed out to Aang and Sora twisted the Keyblade until he heard an ethereal click. With that click Sora was blown away as the light was released from Aang's body allowing him to overpower the being.

It screamed and thrashed about, trying to regain control, but to no avail, it had lost and Aang was free. Light streamed from its body and exploded, the darkness flew away and all that was left standing was Aang. Light glowed from his eyes and from the arrow tattoos on his body, slowly the light faded and he collapsed. Immediately Katara ran forward catching the boy in her arms. He opened his eyes, looking into her face, memories of the iceberg flooding back into his head.

"Katara…I-"

She shook her head, "don't say a word Aang, it wasn't your fault."

Aang smiled up at the young water tribe girl, he smiled up at the one he loved. Then both of them heard a groaning noise coming from behind them. They turned to see a young man sitting up scratching his head.

"Oh man," he yawned, "I just had the weirdest dream."

"Sokka!" Katara shouted, running over and hugging him tightly, he hugged back confused.

He released her from the hug, giving her a weird look and asked, "Okaaaay, what did I miss?"

Sora offered that explanation, "well…Sokka, Aang here sort of became evil and possessed you, but after a brief struggle I stabbed him and released the dark being inside him with the power of light."

Sokka just stared at him with a 'yea I don't believe you look', "riiiiiight….ok I'm just gonna leave it at something weird happened," he looked at Aang, who had stood up by this time, and said with emphasis, "again."

Aang just shrugged then looked to Sora, "sorry I put you through all of that."

"Its fine," Sora smiled, "happens to me all the time."

"Really?" Aang asked.

"No…that has never happened to me before," _but I imagine it's going to a lot from now on_, he thought.

"Ok guys," Katara interjected, "I know we're having an apologetic moment here, but the invasion failed and the sun is up, we need to get out of here before the whole fire nation realizes we're still here."

"Right…," Sokka agreed, looking around, "where's Appa?"

Shouts started resonating from the distance; they turned to see soldiers and fire benders making their way over to the group.

"There he is!" one soldier shouted, "it's the Avatar, get him!"

"Damn," Sora cursed, "we don't have time for this."

Then they heard a screaming and looked up to the sky to see Appa flying down towards them, or rather towards the group of fire nation soldiers.

"Katara!" Toph shouted, "How do you land this thing!"

BOOM!

Appa crashed down into the soldiers, crushing them under his massive weight. Pinned and helplessly trying to escape their overweight prison Sora, Katara, Sokka and Aang made their way onto Appa. Aang shouted the magic words and off they were into the sky, flying as fast as they could from the island.

* * *

Far away from the Fire Nation Island the group, weary, rested on the backside of Appa. It had been a long day, their mission had failed, but they got away from the Fire Nation with the entire invasion party still in one piece. For the first time in a long time, they felt relaxed and at ease, even Sokka seemed a little looser than usual.

For Sora, however, there was a lot to think about, and not a lot of time to think about it all. He understood the creature was of a much different design than any Heartless or Nobody he had ever faced. Something was very unusual about it all; even more unusual was the voice of that man in his head. It had warned him of Geraldin's attack, which could mean one of two things. Was the man part of the Organization, taunting him? Or was he a hidden ally to him or enemy of the Organization. It was incredibly confusing; he wasn't exactly the investigative type, more like the saving type. Whatever trouble Riku had gotten into…

"Sora," Katara said softly, breaking the silence, "you should relax a little, we just got back from a battle, take a break."

Perhaps…it could wait; just for now, "yea…maybe you're right," he smiled softly.

Toph finally looked up towards Katara, "Hey uh Katara, I want to tell you something."

"Sure what is it Toph?" Katara smiled.

Toph punched Katara hard in the arm, "If you ever, ever, ever do that to me again I'm gonna find a way to crash Appa right on your fat head!"

As Katara nursed her arm the entire group laughed, flying off into the sunset.

* * *

**Somewhere off in the distance**

A man stands on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the whole Fire Nation Island; he is wearing a black suit, pants, shoes and tie, with a white shirt. He has sunglasses over his eyes, a satisfied smile over his face. He puts a hand in his pocket, pulling out a small black phone; he opens it and presses a button, dialing a number. He puts the phone to his ear and waits.

"9 here, Organization threat removed thanks to the Keyblade Master."

He listens intently.

"No sir, it is as we feared…it is becoming more powerful…Ozai has gone into hiding, we'll find him soon enough…yes sir…and what of the Keyblade Master?" He pauses, listening, "Yes sir, I will continue to monitor…9 out."

He clicks the phone shut.

* * *

**End Chapter 9…**

**I know I've been gone a long time so I decided to make this chapter pretty long and fit everything that was supposed to fit into the ending of the Avatar TLA universe. Also the man named 9 and chapter 9 are absolutely coincidental…or is it? No really it was just a coincidence.**

**Anyway the reason this chapter took so long to write was because the original ending was too…overly dramatized and when I originally tried to fix it I didn't have the will so it's been sitting on my laptop for months with no thought of improvement…that is until now. I hope all you KH:TFD fans enjoy this, I know I enjoyed writing off the ending of this world. Next world Sora will visit…I'm unsure of yet haha, but stick around and maybe you'll find out next time on Kingdom Heart: The Farthest Darkness.**

**Until next time this is Deathblade155, signing off…**

**P.S. Who is the mysterious 9? O.O ooooh spooky.**


	10. The Author's Notes

Author's Notes

Readers of Kingdom Hearts: The Farthest Darkness, I have good news and I have bad news for you all. The bad news is that Kingdom Hearts: The Farthest Darkness is complete. The Good news is that Kingdom Hearts: The Farthest Darkness shall be continued. Most of you are probably wondering just what I'm yammering on about so here's the low-down. This particular fanfic is closed, with the Avatar world more or less safe it will be time for Sora to move on, though after writing 10 decently sized chapters, 7 of them being based on this one world the book is what I would consider to be completed, plus I don't like reading books that are more than 30 chapters long. Secondly KH:TFD was meant to be a multi fanfic and the site doesn't give me the option of crossing over more than two books at a time, personally I feel it makes more sense to write a book at a time. Thirdly knowing that I have completed a book it might inspire me to work on the next one in a shorter time span of on-off writing, after waiting for a good 3 years for me to finally end it I think you've put up long enough with this fanfic.

I would also like to mention that when I did write this fanfic I don't really think I was considering my options for crossover choices, there are certainly some of the villains that will be appearing in later books, but some of them don't make much sense also it'll be a wonder as to how Sora survives some of them. I will also be adding on some new villains, ones that actually make sense and could potentially crossover with Kingdom Hearts.

It's been interesting working on this, especially since this was my first one, I felt I did alright and at least there were people out there paying attention to this. Hopefully those of you who have read this will follow me over to the next one which I have already dubbed the title Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of the Past. As to what it will crossover to is going to be a bit of a mystery, though I would suggest poking around sometime next week for chapter one of the book. Until then, my friends, this is Deathblade155 signing off…


End file.
